


The Five Senses

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, almost-but-not-really smut, matt crinkling his nose a lil bit, matt is the bamf boyf, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Matt can't see, his heightened senses make up for it. Sometimes, he uses them unfairly against you; other times, that backfires dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste

In Matt's opinion, taste was often underrated. He, with his enhanced sensing, knew its value -- his palate was nothing short of well refined. One swirl of the tongue and he could meticulously distinguish not only a list of ingredients, but snapshots of the preparation process and maybe even some personal details about the chef, as well. Sure, it wasn't a particularly useful power to have, but it was so, so much fun to play around with.  
Matt also thought that kissing you was fun. Before the two of you became close you would wear lipsticks of every shade, but on one lazy Saturday afternoon Matt revealed to you that he preferred chapsticks. It's wasn't a while before you traded your matte and glossy finishes for tangy balms and more smooches. He liked the way that your chapstick tasted, but only when it was polished over your lips and leaving a smudged, glossy trail over his own. He also loved how soft they were; they were like silk grazing over his mouth, and then over his cheek and neck and then down to his pale collarbone. You sucked gently on the crook of his neck while he pressed swift kisses down your jaw. He let his hand trail upwards, knot itself in your hair, and tug you away from him gently. He added more and more pressure with his mouth as he moved lower and his hands grasped at your blouse.  
He hastily undid the top few buttons and ran his hands down your back. His cool grasp contrasted against your warm flushed skin. A crack of pride shot through him as he felt how you were burning. Burning and warm for _him_. He was sure that you, draped over him and tugging him back to you by the shoulders with your dress shirt half undone, were glowing. He ran his lips back down the center of your chest and moved his left hand up to fiddle with your bra strap like he didn't know what he was doing. Your skin was ever so slightly saline and tasted undeniably of you. Your chest heaved as Matt scattered brief licks and nips around your sternum.  
Your shirt was tossed away completely at this point and his tie was feeling a little too tight for comfort. You fumbled with the soft cloth until it fell away. Matt's shirt soon followed, and you had just enough sense of reality left to remember to pause for a moment and set his dark glasses off on any flat surface nearby. You noticed that every time you took them off, Matt's nose crinkled. Sometimes, you left a peck right on the tip of it.  
Matt smiled and moved back up to kiss your lips. Unlike the rest of your night, it wasn't seductive and sexy but playful, flirtatious, and almost... bouncy. There were your candy-coated lips and that sweet taste again. Matt flipped you down on the couch, pulled you forward, and kneeled in front of you. He ran his thumbs over your hips before brushing his lips against you. He loved the way you tasted, but even more than that, he loved showing that to you.


	2. Smell.

Most mornings, the first thing Matt registered was the smell of your favorite perfume. It happened to be his favorite, too, especially when it was you wearing it. It wasn't so much the perfume that he loved and more so that he associated it with you, it was your scent. Secretly, he imagined it as a pale pink wisp that wove its way around him and made his head spin, wordlessly persuading him to go and find you.  
That particular day, you were scribbling down some report while leaning over the kitchen counter. He could hear the scratches of your pencil against your notebook paper and he followed the sound until he bumped into your side.  
"G'morning, Matt. I'm making coffee if you want some," as you greeted him, Matt grasped your hip and tugged you up close so that there was no space between his chest and your back. His arms were wrapped below your breasts and his hands rested on your sides, toying with the edge of your cotton tank top. He let his head fall by your shoulder, where he could still smell subtle hints of the fragrance that you sprayed on the night before. He inhaled deeply but could only pinpoint notes of wood, roses, and vanilla.  
"What perfume is this?"  
"I'm not sure," you answered. Matt began to sweep his lips over the slope of your shoulder and as he kissed higher, your listless voice began to sound more and more awake. "It was a gift, I think it's Estee Lauder or something. Why, you like it?"  
You turned to look at him but closed your eyes when his fingers found your skin and massaged small circles into your sides.  
"It's intoxicating," Matt said quietly before biting down softly on the skin behind your earlobe and pulling. He began to yank the tank top up from your skin.  
"Let's stay home today,"  
"We stayed home yesterday, Matt," Matt felt something grip his chest and so many impulses hit him at once that he couldn't do anything but clasp you tightly against his chest, with no other noise than your rhythmic heartbeat. A warm feeling bubbled in him and he rested his head on your shoulder, smiling.  
"Please?"  
You sighed, but there wasn't as much exasperation in it as there probably should have been.  
"Foggy won't mind if we're a bit late," Matt continued, and he could tell he was winning you over. (Well, he became a lawyer for a reason, didn't he?) Your tank top was almost up to your ribs now. He moved his hand up over your chest and traced the sharp edge of your collarbone. He dragged his hand even higher, and then quickly pulled away from you. He was sure that you wouldn't appreciate that, but to be fair, it was probably harder for him to have to do it.  
"Well shit, Matt, if you do this then I have to stay," he grinned and left to make his way to the soft mattress. He heard your feet quietly pad after him before he felt your soft hand take hold of his.  
"I know." Matt fell on top of the tangled sheets and pulled you down next to him. He tightly wrapped the covers around the two of you and pressed soft, gentle kisses around your lips.  
A few hours later, Estee Lauder was still stuck to him and provided a distinct reminder of what he'd rather be doing. He was pretty sure that even Foggy could smell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d, tbh this is more of a warm-up piece I wrote before I write... other stuff. If anyone's wondering, the perfume in question, I had Estee Lauder Sensuous Nude Eau de Parfum Spray in mind while writing this. The company isn't paying me to promo them, but in case they're reading this: send me money anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> idk here is this. Short, but I'm happy with it -- I might come back to add more later, anyway. Feedback would be great, I'm planning to extend this into a five part series (each chapter based on another sense) if enough people like it. :)


End file.
